gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Гравити Фолз (сериал)/Галерея/1 сезон
Ловушка для туриста Norman character sheet.jpg Norman full of gnomes character sheet.jpg S1e1 mabel about to barf in golf cart frame.jpg S1e1 twins about to crash golf cart frame.jpg S1e1 color keys.png S1e1 versions of gnomes barfing.jpg Gnome forest 2.png S1e1_gnome_forest_official_art_-_sketch_01.png|Склеено Шоном Хименесом Gnome forest 1.png|Нарисовано Элли Мичалка Gnome forest 3.png S1e1_gnome_forest_official_art_-_sketch_02.png Andy Gonsalves props6.jpg Andy Gonsalves props5.jpg Andy Gonsalves props1.jpg Andy Gonsalves props13.jpg Andy Gonsalves props10.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg Andy Gonsalves props8.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg cursed door page concept to finish.jpg floating eyeballs concept to finish.jpg Symbol page concept art and final.jpg Легенда о Живогрызе S1e2 gobblewonker character sheet.jpg S1e2 fissherman 1 character sheet.jpg S1e2 fisherman 2 character sheet.jpg S1e2 fisherman 3 character sheet.jpg S1e2 Stan with twins.jpg S1e2 production art.png S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 1.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 2.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 3.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 4.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 5.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 6.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 7.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 8.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 9.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 10.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 11.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 12.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 13.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 14.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 15.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 16.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 17.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 18.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_1.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_2.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_3.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_4.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_5.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_6.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_7.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_8.jpg S1e2 scuttlebutt island sketched.jpg S1e2 concept art 1.jpg S1e2 concept art 2.jpg S1e2 concept art 3.jpg Andy Gonsalves props3.jpg Andy Gonsalves props2.jpg Охотники за головами Cute biker character sheet.jpg S1e3 bouncer character sheet.jpg S1e3 man 16 biker character sheet.jpg Sheriff blubs character sheet.jpg Deputy durland character sheet.jpg S1e3 wax figures character sheet.jpg S1e3 stans bedroom inked.jpg S1e3 car graveyard inked.jpg S1e3 duck-tective tunnel inked.jpg S1e3 production artwork.jpg S1e3 mabel making friends.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg Рука, качающая Мэйбл Andy Gonsalves props10.jpg Andy Gonsalves props8.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg Стеснённые ситуацией S1e5 RANDOM DANCE PARTY FOR NO REASON lines.jpg S1e5 Mark Garcia storyboards 1.jpg S1e5 Mark Garcia storyboards 2.jpg S1e5 Mark Garcia storyboards 3.jpg Диппер против мужественности S1e6 manotaur chamber inked.jpg S1e6 forest clearing inked.jpg S1e6 forest inked.jpg S1e6 mystery shack back porch inked.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg greasy's diner sketch.jpg Phil Rynda multi-bear concept 1.jpg Phil Rynda multi-bear concept 2.jpg Phil Rynda multi-bear concept 3.jpg Дважды Диппер Andy Gonsalves props14.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg Matthias Bauer f Double Dipper hallway.jpg Сокровище вкратце S1e8 mr northwest design.jpg S1e8 mrs northwest design.jpg S1e8 northwest dog.jpg S1e8 Sheriff Blubs Pioneer Sketch.jpg S1e8 Depty Durland Sketch.jpg S1e8 Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland sketch.jpg S1e8 town square maypole.jpg S1e8 town square inked.jpg S1e8 town square statue inked.jpg S1e8 town square sketches.jpg Andy Gonsalves props13.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg Свинья путешественника во времени S1e9 tunnel of love inked.jpg S1e9 win a pig and dunkle the grunkle inked.jpg S1e9 ferris wheel inked.jpg S1e9 Carnival thumbs 2.jpg S1e9 Carnival thumbs 1.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg Andy Gonsalves props13.jpg Бой бойцов Paul Robertson Fight Fighters select character.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble fire punch.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble laugh fullbody.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble sword swipes.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble charging lightning.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble weak.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble combo punch.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble jump kick.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble down kick.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble pipe attack.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble pointing.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble punch.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble flying fists.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble running.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble cutscene.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble smash.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble idle.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble victory.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble laughing torso.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble punch charging.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Dr Karate idle.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Dr Karate combo punch.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Dr Karate kick.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Dr Karate walking.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Dr Karate victory.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble contemplation angle.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble contemplation profile.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble angry talk.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble super nuke fist.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble taunting.gif S1e10 ff game bg.gif S1e10 smokey joes sketch.jpg S1e9 master tower sketched.jpg S1e10 park inked.jpg S1e9 master tower painted.jpg S1e9 master tower inked.jpg S1e10 aoshima storyboard.jpg Andy Gonsalves props12.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg Малыш Диппер Chris Houghton Cheekums designs.jpg Летоуин Chris Houghton S1e12 robbie hoodie.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 marathon2.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 mummykid armykid.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 kitty shock.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 Gorney design.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 marathon1.jpg Chris Houghton Trickster design 1.jpg Chris Houghton Trickster design 2.jpg Chris Houghton Trickster design 3.jpg Chris Houghton Trickster design 4.jpg Chris Houghton Trickster design 5.jpg Chris Houghton Trickster design 6.jpg Chris Houghton Trickster design 7.jpg Chris Houghton Trickster design 8.jpg Chris Houghton Trickster design 9.jpg Chris Houghton Trickster design 10.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 trickster design 11.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 trickster design 12.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 trickster design 13.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 trickster design 14.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 Summerween Trickster Camera Picture Production Artwork.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 waddles memes sketches.jpg S1e12 neighborhood sketched.jpg S1e12 neighborhood inked.jpg S1e12 houses sketched.jpg S1e12 houses inked.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props8.jpg Босс Мэйбл Chris Houghton S1e13 wolf chicken rough.jpg Chris Houghton S1e13 eagle swoop rough.jpg Chris Houghton S1e13 wolf howl rough.jpg Chris Houghton S1e13 soos taxidermy rough.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg Ian Abando tourists 1.jpg Ian Abando tourists 2.jpg Ian Abando tourists 3.jpg Бездонная яма! s1e14 honeypants storyboard.jpg s1e14 ariel hirsch pics.jpg|Картинки от Ариэль Хирш, сделанные во время посещения её брата. s1e14 ariel hirsch pics2.jpg Andy Gonsalves props7.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props10.jpg Ian Abando bottomless pig designs.jpg На дне Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose1.jpg Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose2.jpg Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose3.jpg Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose4.jpg Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose5.jpg Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose6.jpg Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose7.jpg Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose8.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Sean jimenez fishing boat.png Ковёр преткновения Andy Gonsalves props14.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props10.jpg Mystery shack living room bg.JPG Парнепокалипсис Chris Houghton S1e17 ergman design.jpg Chris Houghton S1e17 clones.jpg S1e17 clones underwear.jpg Andy Gonsalves props10.jpg Ian Abando juke joint people.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg Земля до начала свиней Ian Abando tourists 3.jpg Пленники разума S1e19 dream boy high.jpg s1e19 storyboard1.jpg s1e19 storyboard2.jpg s1e19 storyboard3.jpg s1e19 storyboard4.jpg s1e19 storyboard5.jpg s1e19 storyboard6.jpg s1e19 storyboard7.jpg s1e19 storyboard8.jpg s1e19 storyboard9.jpg s1e19 storyboard10.jpg s1e19 storyboard11.png s1e19 bill in dip dream.jpg Gravity Falls Dreamscapers concept art.png Gravity Falls Dreamscapers concept art2.png Gravity Falls Dreamscapers concept art3.png s1e19 dream shack concept.jpg s1e19 bill model sheet.jpg s1e19 dream layout rough.jpg s1e19 dip memories bg.jpg s1e19 dream world concept.jpg s1e19 memories in dreams concept.jpg s1e19 dreamworld layout.jpg s1e19 rough layout in dream.jpg s1e19 bby stan concept.jpg s1e19 Elle Michalka bg.jpg s1e19 Elle Michalka bg2.jpg S1e19 ian worrel credits bg.jpg s1e19 tbc1.png s1e19 tbc1b.png s1e19 tbc2.png S1e19 ian worrel outside dream shack.jpg S1e19 ian worrel mystery dream shack.jpg S1e19 deleted scene Гидеон восстаёт s1e20 ian worrel town day.jpg s1e20 ian worrel town sunset.jpg s1e20 ian worrel town explosion.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props tiny handcuffs.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props Mystery Shack hats.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props nom de perfume.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props broken photograph.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props mystery shack merch.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props gideon's photo of mabel.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props mr mystery autograph.jpg gideon rises storyboard nomination.png gideon rises storyboard nomination2.png Matthias Bauer 01 abuelita's house.jpg Категория:Списки Категория:Галереи Категория:Статьи